


Upgraded

by sabinelagrande



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Bot Cuddling, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Theater Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: The theater is the right place to make use of Servo's new gear.





	Upgraded

In Jonah's view, today's movie committed two cardinal sins: it was very bad, but it was also very boring.

He was only barely keeping his eyes open; the movie continued unabated, with a very long scene of some teenagers necking in a car. They would almost certainly be assailed by the monster, if it managed to get a move on and stop traipsing through the woods.

Crow and Servo had some choice quips, but Jonah was on the verge of falling asleep. He probably would have if Servo hadn't batted at his arm. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Jonah said, blinking.

"Switch seats with me," Servo said, practically bouncing in his chair.

"Can we do that?" Crow said warily.

"We're not nailed down," Servo said. "And I want to sit by Crow."

"Why, buddy?" Jonah asked.

"My arms work," Servo said, waving them illustratively. "I want to try them out."

"I'm not gonna let the two of you roughhouse in the theater," Jonah said disapprovingly.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter," Servo said. "C'mon, Jonah. We've been sitting in this theater for years, and I've never once gotten to cuddle anyone."

Jonah, at a loss, stood up. He waited for a moment to see if there'd be an alarm or a pronouncement from Kinga, but when none was forthcoming, he extended an arm to offer his seat to Servo.

"Thank you," Servo said, floating over and settling into Jonah's accustomed seat. Feeling very out of place, Jonah sat down in Servo's chair.

Servo turned towards Crow, and without preamble, he wrapped his arms around Crow's midsection.

"You're doing it all wrong," Crow said, pushing him away. "You gotta give 'em one of these." He leaned away from Servo, stretching his arms as he let out a protracted yawn. As he brought them down, he let one come to rest around Servo's neck, Servo held in the crook of his elbow.

The only problem was, given Crow's long arms, Servo was still quite far away. 

"Is that it?" Servo asked.

"Scooch in," Crow said. Servo did, getting right up on him, and with a little maneuvering, Crow folded up his arm and held Servo awkwardly against his side.

Jonah was by now much more invested in watching this than the movie. Servo and Crow were both doing a good job of pretending to pay attention to the movie, in the way of theater cuddlers, but they both kept squirming, making little plasticky clacking noises as they tried to get comfortable. Servo's short arm did do its part, fitting around Crow's thin midsection, but they were ultimately just the wrong shape.

"This ain't working," Crow said finally, releasing Servo.

"We tried," Servo said.

"You're too smooth," Crow said.

"And you're too pointy," Servo said.

"We need an adapter," Crow said. "Something squishy to go between us."

Servo smacked Jonah on the arm. "Switch with me again."

"Uh, okay," Jonah said, getting up and swapping seats with him again.

He knew what was coming, but he still wasn't prepared for it when Crow and Servo both glommed onto him. The three of them fit a lot better than Servo and Crow alone. Servo's arm didn't quite go around Jonah's waist, but it rested comfortably; Crow could drape his arm across Jonah's back and still get close.

"This would be much easier if the arms went up," Jonah said, because while it was better, it wasn't perfect. 

"Of course they go up," Crow said, waving his free arm.

"No, the arms on the seats," Jonah said.

"Those go up too," Servo said, and with a little difficulty, he raised the arm between himself and Jonah.

"Oh," Jonah said, raising the one between him and Crow.

"Did you not know that?" Servo said, getting in closer and fitting into Jonah's side.

"I just wanted to see if you knew," Jonah said.

"Sure," Crow said sarcastically, but he also moved in, setting in against Jonah.

Jonah still thought it was all a bit strange, but his best skill was his ability to roll with the punches. Besides, it wasn't so bad, was it? Both the bots were slightly warm to the touch, given the heat their components gave off, and it was like cuddling two little space heaters. And he liked the two of them; they were sometimes a little annoying, but they kept him level when the SOL was too much.

"Is this weird to you?" Crow whispered.

"I sleep in a giant 3," Jonah said. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone what's weird."

"Good," Crow said, and Jonah put his arms around him and Servo both, pulling them close.

And the movie never got any better, but Jonah couldn't help but think fondly of it.


End file.
